Sugli sci!
by 3greeneyes3
Summary: Vi manca il vecchio team? Qui è di nuovo riunito in una vacanza sulla neve! La storia è ambientata dopo la 6x09 immaginando che Lisbon accetti il lavoro che l'FBI le propone. One-shot. Rating T per sicurezza.


_**AN:** La mia prima storia solamente su the Mentalist! E' ambientata dopo la 6x09 immaginando che Lisbon accetti il lavoro che l'FBI le propone. Spero che vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, vi prego! :)_

_P.O.V. Jane _

È una meravigliosa giornata di sole e la vista della neve mi rallegra quasi quanto quella donna che sta attualmente dormendo nel mio camper.

Infatti i Rigsby ci hanno chiesto di andare in montagna con loro visto che i genitori di Grace li hanno invitati a stare nella loro casa e anche a portare i loro amici. L'unico problema era il numero di stanze: solo 4.  
In una dormono i genitori di Grace, in un altra i Rigsby, nella terza i piccoli e nella quarta Cho e la sua ragazza Elise. Allora io sono riuscito a convincere Teresa a venire a dormire nel mio camper, nella camera dove dormo io abitualmente. Io, come al solito, dormo sul divano. Che però questa volta è un divano letto.

Il bip della macchinetta del caffè mi risveglia dai miei pensieri e preparo subito un caffè, sapendo che risveglierà i sensi della donna. Intanto finisco di preparare le uova, rigorosamente come piacciono a lei.

Qualcuno che non ci conosce potrebbe pensare che stiamo insieme da una vita, probabilmente marito e moglie. Invece no. Siamo amici. Migliori amici. Ma spero di riuscire a portare la nostra relazione al passo successivo durante queste vacanze. Stanotte ho tolto la fede e devo ammettere che non fa male quanto pensavo. È quasi...normale..

Un rumore, questa volta quello dei passi di Lisbon, mi risveglia dai miei pensieri e metto le uova sul piatto prima di girarmi verso Teresa con il caffè in mano e un sorriso sul viso. Dopo tutti questi anni non so ancora decidermi se la donna davanti a me è più adorabile o sexy appena sveglia: con la sua maglia lunga del Lisbona, i pantaloncini corti, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi assonnati.

J:"Buongiorno Lisbon!" esclamo allegro mentre le porgo il caffè. Come sempre le nostre dita si sfiorano un po' troppo a lungo e la sensazione di un così semplice tocco è stupefacente. L:"Buongiorno.."dice sbadigliando.  
J:"Dormito Bene?"  
L:"Sorprendentemente si."dice bevendo un sorso di caffè. Io sorrido e sistemo la tavola per la colazione.  
J:"Se vuoi accomodarti: la colazione è servita."dico esagerando il mio sorriso e tirando fuori la sedia per lei: so che se anche fa finta di non amare questi gesti in realtà le piacciono molto. Lei si siede roteando gli occhi ma sorridendo.

Quando vede il piatto le si illumina il viso. Al primo boccone le sfugge un verso deliziato. L:"Mmm...Jane...sono deliziose! Grazie!" Io sorrido.  
J:"Non c'è di che, Lisbon.." Lei arrossisce e sorride continuando a mangiare. È così bella quando arrossisce...  
J:"Allora sei pronta per una giornata di sci?" Lei sorride.  
L:"Non vedo l'ora! E' da troppo tempo che non scio..."  
J:"Beh anch'io..."dico sorridendo e sistemandomi un ricciolo che era caduto sulla mia fronte.

Teresa trattiene un respiro: é sorpresa.  
Faccio il punto della situazione mentalmente per capire cosa l'ha sorpresa: mi sto sistemando i capelli con le mani. La maglia non dovrebbe essersi rotta o alzata, non credo siano i denti sporchi...ah, la mano!  
Sorrido.  
L:"Ti...ti sei..tolto l'anello?"domanda con una voce stupita e dolce. Annuisco.  
J:"Era il momento... Penso che sia arrivato il momento. E non sarebbe giusto per nessuno se continuassi a tenerlo al dito...anche se saranno sempre nel mio cuore."  
Lei sorride comprensiva e mi prende la mano stringendola.

Continuiamo a mangiare la colazione in un confortevole silenzio, le nostre mani intrecciate sulla tavola. È incredibile il conforto che mi porta un così semplice contatto. Finito di mangiare alzo le nostre mani intrecciate, bacio il dorso della sua e poi la lascio, alzandomi per sparecchiare. Lei si alza dopo di me per aiutarmi.  
J:"Chi si prepara per primo? Vai tu?"  
L:"Okay.."  
J:"Allora vai!"  
L:"Okay okay..."dice con un sorriso, uscendo dalla cucina.

**THEMENTALIST **

Ci troviamo alla base degli impianti con il resto della compagnia: Cho ha una tuta nera, ma un sorriso rivolto alla sua fidanzata, Elise ha una giacca blu con i pantaloni neri, Grace una giacca viola e pantaloni bianchi, Wayne una giacca nera e pantaloni blu, il piccolo Ben una tutina tutta rossa, io una giacca nera e i pantaloni verdi mentre lisbon ha una giacca verde e i pantaloni bianchi. Facciamo una strana compagnia. Maddie è rimasta a casa con i nonni perché è troppo piccola per sciare.

J:"Andiamo?!"Chiedo allegro.  
B:"Sì zio Patrick! Andiamo!"esclama Ben saltellando allegro. Io lo prendo in braccio facendolo girare: questo bambino mi mette un'allegria..!  
L:"Su, tutti in seggiovia!"ordina Lisbon, sempre il capo.  
Saliamo nei seggiolini sempre allo stesso modo: nel primo i Rigsby, Ben compreso, nel secondo io Lisbon, Cho e Elise.

**THEMENTALIST**

Quando arriviamo sulla pista Ben si lamenta di non ricordarsi come si fa a sciare, ma Wayne è troppo impegnato a cercare di stare in piedi, Grace ad aiutarlo e Cho e Elise sono impegnati a mangiarsi con lo sguardo. Io allora sorridendo risolvo la situazione.

J:"Forza Ben, vieni dietro a me! Al massimo se cadiamo ci recupera zia Teresa!"esclamo facendole l'occhiolino. Lei rotea gli occhi ma sorride.  
B:"Grazie zio Patrick! Grazie zia Tess!"  
J:"Avanti campione!"

_P.O.V. Lisbon  
_ Per l'ennesima volta in poche ore mi trovo a sorridere fissando Patrick. É così bravo e spontaneo con i bambini! E poi mi fa sorridere di continuo, semplicemente essendo lui stesso! Lo adoro, anzi, ormai è inutile negarlo, lo amo.

**THEMENTALIST**

_P.O.V. Jane  
_ La mattina procede tranquilla ed è già ora di pranzo quando arriviamo in una seggiovia che ha solo tre posti.  
Il nostro seggiolino allora si divide e Cho ed Elise prendono quello davanti a me e Lisbon. Ottima occasione per godermi la compagnia di Lisbon. La guardo finché parla: è così bella mentre progetta, parla, si infervora, si agita...i suoi occhi verdi brillano alla luce del sole e le sue guance sono rosse per il freddo: è adorabile.  
Quando è così mi viene una voglia matta di baciarla: le sue labbra sono così rosse e carnose...e quello che sento è così profondo..questo desiderio è così intenso e viscerale.. L:"...e potremmo fermarci a mangiare in quella baita alla fine della pista...che ne dici Jane? Jane?!"  
Basta, non resisto più: mi avvicino al suo viso e appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue per poi ritirarmi subito con un enorme sorriso. Non voglio spaventarla..  
Le sue labbra comunque sono esattamente come le avevo immaginate, ma meritano più profonda ispezione. La guardo: è scioccata, ma ha un piccolo sorriso che sta forzando indietro.  
L:"..p-per cos'era?"  
J:"sei bellissima"  
L:"oh..."  
Qualsiasi possibile commento è bloccato dal fatto che dobbiamo scendere, ma ciò non mi impedisce di vedere il rossore sulle sue guance e il piccolo sorriso... Oh le è piaciuto: buono a sapersi..

**THEMENTALIST **

_P.O.V. Lisbon  
_Alla fine ci siamo fermati alla baita che avevo pensato con Jane. Noi adulti siamo tutti seduti intorno a un tavolo che finiamo di pranzare, mentre Jane sta giocando con Ben: quel bambino lo adora. Però devo ammettere che ci sa fare con i bambini..dev'essere stato un ottimo padre. Guardalo là, che solleva in aria Ben e poi lo fa scendere ridendo..

È così bello ora che è rilassato..sembra anche più giovane da quando é tornato dall'isola. Non che prima non fosse bello, eh.. E poi...e poi mi ha baciato..se quello si può chiamare bacio, ovviamente..penso che si sia trattenuto per non spaventarmi...ma cavoli! É un mentalista, dovrebbe aver capito quanto lo voglio anch'io, quanto lo amo! E poi sto complimento che sono bellissima...poteva dirmi tante cose ma di sicuro io non mi vedo bellissima... E Dio mi ha baciata, mi ha baciata..e io non riesco a pensare ad altro se non a quello, e al fatto che vorrei che lo rifacesse...Dio se lo vorrei..

J:"..terra a Lisbon, terra a Lisbon. Lisbon rispondi"  
L:"Sì scusami Jane..ci sono..."  
J:"verresti un attimo qui da me e Ben?"  
L:"Sì arrivo...scusate ragazzi.." Mi avvicino a Jane che sta facendo vedere il panorama a Ben. Lui si gira, mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi e quando sono abbastanza vicina a lui mi mette un braccio all'altezza della vita e mi stringe a lui.  
J:"Guarda.."sussurra mettendomi i brividi. La vista davanti a noi è mozzafiato e senza rendermene conto mi trovo ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Lui mi bacia i capelli e poi appoggia la sua guancia sulla mia testa, accarezzando i capelli a Ben.

Dopo poco ci stacchiamo e Jane prende in braccio Ben.  
J:"Hai sete, campione? Forza che poi riprendiamo gli sci!" Dice sorridendo.  
Non mi ha lasciato la mano e non la lascia neanche ora, trascinandomi con loro verso il tavolo. I miei amici hanno tutti sorrisi sulle loro labbra, ma non maliziosi, felici. Felici per noi, che forse stiamo raggiungendo quello che tanto desideriamo da anni. Spero solo che non sia tutta un'illusione..

**THEMENTALIST**

_P.O.V. Jane _

Teresa sembra più felice da quando l'ho abbracciata: era così bella con quell'espressione così serena.. Ed è così bello stringerla fra le mie braccia, annusare i suo profumo...sono partito. Poi scende anche molto Bene, ogni curva è perfetta...sembra una farfalla che si muove leggera e delicata sulla neve..

Wayne è come sempre un po' imbranato, mentre Grace è più sicura, Ben fa un adorabile spazzaneve, Cho scia in modo impeccabile e Elise ci mette del suo meglio.  
Però Lisbon è spettacolare...mi è impossibile staccare gli occhi di dosso..è ipnotica..

W:"Jane! Vieni?"  
J:"Arrivo!"  
Per la 13358094 volta della giornata mi sono incantato a guardarla.. Oh! Un'altra seggiovia da 3...che bello!

J:"...e allora Abbot mi ha chiesto se ero serio e io, senza battere ciglio come al solito, gli ho risposto di sì. Dovevi vedere la sua faccia." Dico sorridendo. Teresa si mette a ridere. L:"Certo che tu ti diverti proprio a torturarlo, Abbot!"  
J:"eeeeh..."

Ha iniziato a nevicare..i suoi occhi verdi sono grandi e la neve sui suoi capelli scuri li rende ancora più meravigliosi...quanto vorrei essere senza guanti, così potrei passarle le mani nei capelli...  
Eccolo di nuovo qui quel desiderio, più forte di prima perché adesso so anche come sono le sue labbra..e visto che mi è andata bene la prima volta..

Mi giro verso di lei e con la mano libera dalle racchette la faccio girare verso di me: ha capito quello che voglio fare. Questa volta anche lei si avvicina a me e quando le nostre labbra si incontrano sento una scossa quasi elettrica attraversarmi il corpo. Ci prendiamo tutto il tempo per esplorare le labbra dell'altro. Solo le labbra, nient'altro, ma è comunque una sensazione fantastica e fortissima.

Quando ci stacchiamo lei ha un mezzo sorriso.  
J:"Sei bellissima."  
Lei rotea gli occhi, poi sospira, pronta all'attacco.  
L:"Fammi capire una cosa...tu hai intenzione di baciarmi ogni volta che pensi che io sia bellissima?"  
J:"Mmmmh...sì! Perché? Se me lo lasciassi fare continuerei questa cosa molto volentieri.." Fa che non mi uccida, ti prego..  
A questo sbuffa soltanto e poi commenta.  
L:"Che poi non capisco proprio cosa vedi di bello in me.."  
Questa cosa mi colpisce: Lisbon non si vede bella? Lei? Purtroppo non ho l'occasione di continuare il discorso perché dobbiamo scendere, ma mi riprometto di continuare alla prossima seggiovia...da 3, ovviamente..

**THEMENTALIST**

Adesso ho ricominciato ad andare davanti a Ben perché inizia a dare segni di stanchezza. Siamo i primi a scendere e gli altri ci seguono. È il turno di Lisbon quando improvvisamente una bambina le taglia la strada e lei per schivarla finisce dritta addosso a me. Non so per quali magici riflessi riesco a prenderla al volo, fermandola ma cadendo a terra con lei sopra di me.

L:"Oddio Jane scusami!" È già andata in modalità super agitata.  
J:"Ehi, tranquilla.."dico mettendole una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio e accarezzandole una guancia, lasciandoci la mano. Lei sorride timidamente.  
J:"Ti sei fatta male?"  
L:"No no, tu?"  
J:"No, tranquilla.." Dico sorridendo  
Poi le bacio la fronte e la aiuto a rialzarsi, per poi tirarmi su a mia volta con il suo aiuto. Gli altri ci lanciano sguardi interrogativi.  
J:"Non riesce a starmi lontana.."dico buttandola sul ridere.  
Lei arrossisce immediatamente.  
L:"Jane!" Esclama dandomi un pugno sul braccio.  
Sorrido: anche se tante cose stanno cambiando, noi siamo sempre gli stessi.

**THEMENTALIST**

Stiamo scendendo una delle ultime piste quando finalmente troviamo una seggiovia a tre posti. È ora.  
J:"Non ti vedi bella?"  
L:"Eh?"  
J:"Prima hai detto che non capivi dove ti trovavo bella. Tu non ti trovi bella?"  
L:"Ecco: io non mi definirei «bellissima»...non capisco che ci trovi di bello in me.." Sospiro. J:"Io penso veramente che tu sia bellissima, a partire dal tuo viso: i tuoi bellissimi capelli neri, i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi, le tue guance che arrossiscono così facilmente, il tuo sorriso perfetto...potrei andare avanti giorni, davvero.."  
L:"Io...non so cosa dire..."  
Sorrido: è così dolce...  
Alzo una mano e le accarezzo una guancia.  
J:"Allora non dire niente...non serve che tu dica niente, Lisbon.."dico con un tono di voce dolce. E poi non mi trattengo più: la bacio di nuovo.  
Le sue labbra sono una droga per me, e l'ho baciata solo due volte.. Lei risponde subito con decisione e io non capisco più niente..mi lascio andare e la bacio, cercando di farle capire tutto quello che sento.

Questa volta non ci limitiamo alle labbra, approfondiamo il bacio e il tutto diventa stupendo. Quando il bisogno di ossigeno diventa insopportabile ci stacchiamo. Lei ha le guance rosse, il fiato corto e un sorriso stupendo sulle labbra.

Quando vede che non parlo sorride ancora di più.

L:"Beh? Sei senza parole? Niente più scusa del «sei bellissima»?"  
Sempre la mia Lisbon: giocosa e intelligente. Quanto la amo!  
J:"No, niente scusa...avevo solo voglia di farlo" dico sorridendo. Lei rotea gli occhi divertita ma sorride.  
L:"Adesso mi baci anche quando hai solo voglia? Aiuto siamo proprio messi male.." Io sorrido e stiamo in silenzio un po'. Devo dirle quello che provo, adesso.  
J:"Ascolta Lisbon..io..devo dirti una cosa.." Lei annuisce soltanto e io mi preparo a parlare, quando vedo che siamo arrivati. Sospiro, infastidito.  
Lei mi guarda in modo interrogativo.  
J:"Siamo arrivati...proprio nel momento sbagliato."  
Allora vede anche lei dove siamo e mi prende la mano, stringendola.  
L:"La prossima..."sussurra. Io annuisco con un sorriso abbattuto.

B:"Zio patrick! Vieni a vedere cos'ho trovato!"la vocina di Ben mi sveglia e mi rallegra. Lascio la mano di Teresa sorridendole e vado verso Ben.  
J:"Eccomi campione!"

T**HEMENTALIST**

A metà della pista Ben è caduto e siccome stava seguendo me, mi fermo tornando su e Teresa si ferma a controllare che tutto sia a posto, come sempre.  
Grace, Wayne, Cho ed Elise sono già andati avanti quindi siamo solo noi. Fortunatamente Ben non si è fatto niente e quindi ripartiamo subito.

Quando arriviamo alla seggiovia, però, ci sono Wayne e Grace molto impegnati uno con l'altra e quindi, senza farli vedere a Ben, lo distraggo.  
J:"Ben controlla di avere gli scarponi chiusi bene." Gli dico facendo cenno a Lisbon di avvicinarsi. Con un gesto le mostro i Rigsby e le sussurro.  
J:"Ben viene con noi.." Lei annuisce solo, capendo al volo.  
J:"Vieni con me e Teresa questo giro?" Lui annuisce solo, contento.  
J:"Io, Ben e Lisbon andiamo avanti!"urlo facendomi sentire dalle due coppie.

Il tutto un po' mi dispiace, perché era una seggiovia da tre, ma anche Grace e Wayne hanno diritto a un po' di pace..

Aiuto Ben a salire e metto il braccio sullo schienale. Dopo poco sento una mano appoggiarsi sulla mia e mi giro stupito, trovando la faccia di Lisbon sorridente. Con la bocca allora le parlo senza emettere suono.  
J"Scusa..lo so che era da tre ma mi dispiaceva per Grace e Wayne..„ Lei mi risponde allo stesso modo.  
L"Tranquillo, capisco..era per te..„dice con un sorriso.  
J"Lo so...per i nostri amici posso aspettare dopo..„ dico con un sorriso Lei annuisce soltanto, intrecciando le sue dita con le mie, per quanto si riesce con i guanti

_P.O.V. Lisbon  
_ Possono pensare quello che vogliono, ma lui non è senza cuore come tutti dicono. Lui è un amore, ed è una delle persone più premurose che conosca. Guardalo, adesso: è lì che gioca con Ben. Sta mimando una canzone alla radio: roar. Ogni volta che c'è il ritornello fa gli stessi gesti, facendoli fare anche a Ben..una zampata del leone, una alzata di coppa, una tirata d'orecchio..  
È adorabile. Gli sorrido da sopra la testa del bimbo e lui ricambia.  
E ogni volta che sorride mi innamoro un po' di più di lui.

**THEMENTALIST **

_P.O.V. Jane  
_ G:"Facciamo l'ultima volta questa pista poi andiamo a casa a fare merenda?" Chiede Grace ad un esausto Ben  
B:"Siiii!" Andiamo alla seggiovia ed è da tre: è il momento della verità.  
Io e Lisbon saliamo per ultimi.  
L:"Allora?"Chiede Teresa dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
J:"Sì giusto..ehm..allora..quindi..io...io volevo dirti che...che.."Dio mio da quando sono diventato dislessico?!  
L:"Aspetta aspetta! Il mio grande mentalista senza parole?! Dev'essere una cosa veramente importante!"  
Cerca di alleggerire la tensione e le sue parole inconsapevoli mi danno una spinta: mi ha chiamato suo. Sorrido.  
J:"Ce la posso fare..allora...ascolta...è da prima che volevo dirti che..che ti amo...è già da molto ma adesso sono finalmente pronto. Pronto per andare avanti, per andare avanti con te, se lo vorrai..se invece non lo vorrai..beh, allora tornerò ad essere l'uomo con la fede al dito fedele fino alla morte alla moglie e all'unica altra donna che ama, anche se non è sua. Perchè da quando ho iniziato ad innamorarmi di te, tu hai occupato i miei pensieri a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, in ogni momento della mia vita...e ho iniziato a immaginarmi come sarebbe stato bello svegliarmi con te ogni mattina, dormire con te, semplicemente poter gustare ogni cosa con te. E spero di riuscire a farlo, se tu lo vorrai.."  
Silenzio. Ti prego dì qualcosa, ti prego. La guardo.

Ha un enorme sorriso sulle labbra e si sta avvicinando al mio viso. Questa volta il bacio è diverso dagli altri: questo è amore, amore puro.  
L:"Ti amo anch'io Patrick, da troppo tempo..."  
Sorrido e la bacio di nuovo.  
L:"Sai, ogni volta che ti vedo con i bambini mi è sempre venuto in mente «se mai avrò figli voglio che lui sia il padre»...ancor prima di innamorarmi di te, anche prima di conoscerti meglio."  
Sorrido semplicemente al complimento e mi godo la sua vicinanza, la sua mano nella mia.

Poi ci baciamo di nuovo, questa volta con passione, quando lei si stacca e io la guardo interrogativo.  
L:"Siamo arrivati."  
Sbuffo.  
J:"Queste seggiovie sono troppo corte"  
Lei ride semplicemente mentre raggiunge gli altri.

W:"Ragazzi, noi andiamo perché Ben sta crollando..venite da noi per cena?"  
L:"Volentieri!"  
G:"A dopo allora!"  
J/L:"Ciao!"

Io e Lisbon ci avviamo verso il camper che è nel parcheggio degli impianti.  
Lasciati gli sci nel deposito saliamo al camper quando decido di colpire Lisbon con una palla di neve.  
Inizia subito una battaglia all'ultimo sangue.  
A un certo punto ci troviamo vicini, io sopra di lei. Piano piano scendo e le bacio le labbra. Presto l'aria si scalda e ribalto le posizioni, con Teresa appoggiata al mio petto e ci baciamo a lungo.  
L:"Meglio che entriamo prima che ci arrestino per atti osceni in luogo pubblico..."  
J:"Già. Non so per quanto posso trattenermi."le sussurro in un orecchio.  
Lei sorride maliziosa.  
Io non resisto più: mi alzo prendendola in braccio e la porto dentro in casa, continuando quello che avevamo interrotto.


End file.
